


don't be slow, my love's in your hands

by paperdolls



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Humiliation, M/M, Masochism, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Torture, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:50:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22382089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperdolls/pseuds/paperdolls
Summary: Nate drives and Sid tries to keep his eyes off Nate’s long, skilled fingers gripping the wheel.He tries but he’s never been good at resisting when it comes to Nate.
Relationships: Sidney Crosby/Nathan MacKinnon
Comments: 30
Kudos: 138





	don't be slow, my love's in your hands

**Author's Note:**

> I'm planning a Nate/Sid series chronicling their relationship where experienced sub!Sid helps Nate grow into his own as a dom. This is obviously later into the series. I'll likely be posting the rest in non-chronological order.
> 
> If you want to ask questions about this series or just keep in contact with me, you can follow me on tumblr at natesmack.tumblr.com. Also big, BIG thank you to CJ for the beta. This fic would be a mess of commas without it.
> 
> Some kinks in this fic that I don't have enough of to feel like I can justifying tagging but might be worth warning anyways are: feminization, mentions of exhibitionism and breathplay.
> 
> Please keep in mind that while these are pretty subtle in my eyes YMMV. I'll post a more detailed warning in the end notes.

Sid follows Nate home after the game. The team isn’t flying out until tomorrow morning and Sid’s not ashamed to admit he’s been aching for it. Nate’s clearly expecting him too because he doesn’t look at all surprised to see Sid leaning against his car, just giving him a quick greeting before they both slide inside.

They make small talk, just an occasional comment on the game—Nate’s not eager to talk about about the loss for obvious reasons and Sid doesn’t want to talk about how his injury has kept him out.

By now they’re comfortable enough with each other than neither of them feels the need to fill the silence when the conversation dies down. Nate just drives and Sid tries to keep his eyes off Nate’s long, skilled fingers gripping the wheel. 

He tries but he’s never been good at resisting when it comes to Nate. Nate clearly knows it and sees him watching if the soft smirk on his face is anything to go by. 

They park in the driveway and Sid waits for Nate to get out before he follows the lead. He follows Nate inside, right on his heels as he takes a drink in the kitchen and then goes upstairs to his room. Sid follows quietly.

When they get there though the first thing Sid says is, "I don't want to get fucked tonight.” 

Nate looks at him, shrugs. "Sure dude. Plenty of other ways I can get you there." He sounds sure of himself, so cocky. It should be a turn off. _Should _being the key word.

"Ok, thanks," Sid says, because he’s not really in a position to pretend he’s not needy.

"No problem," Nate says. "Get on your knees." 

Sid goes on instinct but his mind spins to catch up with the abrupt change in tone. Nate did that on purpose, because he's a dick. 

Because Sid likes it when Nate's a dick. 

They both know it. So Nate takes one look at him, glancing over him critically. "I know you have better posture than that." 

Sid immediately sits up straighter, pulls his shoulders back and relaxes his hands on his thighs rather than keeping them balled up in tight fists. He's annoyed at himself already—it's a rookie fucking mistake. He knows better. 

Nate isn't looking at him, rummaging around in his side drawer like he's looking for something. He takes his sweet fucking time about it too, lets Sid wind himself up into a tight knot before he stops searching looking, not even grabbing anything before he turns back to Sid. Embarrassingly, Sid's starting to chub up already. 

Nate stands right in front of Sid and finally, finally starts working on unbuttoning his shirt. Sid watches hungrily—this close he can see the flex of Nate’s fingers in excruciating detail.

"Wait," Nate says. Sid panics for a second before he glances up at Nate to see him staring right back. 

"Yeah?" Sid asks, when it's clear that Nate wants him to ask.

"Remember what rule number 1 is?" 

Sid rolls his eyes. "Yeah. Not to lie to you." 

"Stop it," Nate snaps, quick and sharp like you would while training a puppy. Sid flushes. 

"Sorry."

"Yeah. Tell me what the first rule is again, Sid." 

"I don't lie to you and I don't tell you half truths, Nate. I'm honest with you." 

"Good," Nate says, soothing over his earlier words a little. He waits until Sid meets his eyes to continue. "So, you wanna tell me what you actually mean when you say you don't want me to fuck you tonight?" 

Sid frowns, "I mean...I don't want you to put your dick into my ass?"

Nate rolls his eyes, "No, not like that. I mean, do you not _want_ to get fucked tonight or is it something else?" 

Sid gets it, flushes. He doesn't look away though, knows not to give in this early. "I… I do want you to fuck me Nate. I just… shouldn't get fucked tonight."

"There you go," Nate says. "Difference between not wanting it and not doing it because you have responsibilities, Sid. You say things like you don't want it and guy might start getting insecure, yeah?" 

"Yeah, Nate." 

"Saying it like that makes it sound like you're not a slut for it." 

Nate saves him from having to come up with a reply to that by dropping his hands from the buttons of his shirt, says “Okay, why don't you help me get undressed?” 

Sid nods, glad to have something to do with hands rather than keeping them on his lap. Nate doesn’t help at all, just stands still and lets Sid work his shirt open bit by bit. Sid bites his lip, tries his hardest not to get distracted by the pale skin that comes into view. Nate stops him when he gets as far as he’s going to go without having to rise from his kneeling position.

“That’s enough,” Nate says and Sid has to sit back and watch as Nate unbuttons the last few buttons and pushes his shirt off his broad shoulders. It takes every last bit of Sid’s hard earned discipline to keep looking at Nate’s face instead of his body as it comes into view. 

Nate smirks, looking down at Sid. He’s flexing a little, Sid can see the movement of muscle out of the corner of his eyes but he doesn’t give in, just keeps looking into Nate’s eyes. Then Nate’s hand drop down to his jeans and he undoes the top button, unzipping the fly next, and this time Sid can’t help but look. He wants to protest that it's practically involuntary but Nate’s smirk tells him it’s a victory for Nate either way. 

It doesn’t matter. Sid doesn’t really think he’s supposed to be winning the kinds of games they play on nights like this. 

Sid doesn’t get permission to move again until Nate’s naked and looming over him. His dick is right there, all Sid has to do is open his mouth and let Nate stuff it full. Nate doesn’t tell him to, so Sid doesn’t, licking his lips a little in disappointment. 

“You’re so hungry for it, aren’t you?” Nate says, voice calm like Sid didn’t just watch his dick jerk. 

Sid looks up at him through hooded eyes, licks his lips again says, “Yeah, I am.” 

Nate’s dick jerks again, giving him away even as Nate grabs the hair at the crown of Sid’s head and pulls it back. 

Sid meets his eyes again and this time he doesn’t mess with Nate by licking his lips or teasing. Nate doesn’t like it when Sid doesn’t take him seriously, Sid’s learned a long time ago, and right now Nate’s got that look on his face that Sid’s learned to recognize as something dangerous. 

“Keep your mouth closed, okay?” Nate says. Sid nods, pulling against the grip of Nate’s fingers just to feel it a little and says, “Yes, Nate.” 

As soon as the words are out of Sid’s mouth, Nate pulls his head forward, presses it up against his dick and _grinds_ his hips against Sid’s face. Sid makes a soft noise, hands jerking at his side as he feels the heat of Nate’s dick forward. Nate does it again, this time pulling back just a little so that the next filthy push-slide of his dick against Sid’s face is a little more forceful, a thrust more than a grind. The wet head of his dick rubs against Sid’s cheekbone, his nose, the ridge of his brow, leaving precome everywhere. It makes Sid’s skin glow hot.

Nate makes a sound like something an animal would make and goes back to grinding against Sid’s face, thrusting a little to give himself the space he needs to mark up a new place with his precome. Sid gasps when he’s allowed to pull away and realizes, with a rush of air in his lungs that makes him dizzy, that he wasn't breathing that entire time.

Nate smiles at him as he sucks in deep breaths, the hand gripping his hair letting go for a minute to tuck back a curl that's fallen onto his forehead. Sid smiles back, suddenly full of pride over how much better Nate’s gotten at this, especially compared to how nervous he used to be to boss Sid around when Sid had first asked. 

“You’re so pretty,” Nate tells him with one last admiring swipe over his temple. Then his hand’s back to gripping Sid’s hair, ordering, “Hold your breath.” 

Sid does and Nate pushes his face back towards his crotch. Sid grips his thighs as he tries to remind himself not to touch—he needs to be good, but god. Nate’s dick is a little wetter now, more precome leaking against Sid’s cheekbone. 

Nate brings Sid right to the edge of his lungs screaming in panic before he shoves Sid forward once more, harder this time, pressing Sid’s nose against the thatch of blonde hair on the base of his dick and says, “You can breathe again.” 

It’s so _nasty _and god help him, Sid does as he’s told, disgust and arousal curling in his belly. It should be gross but it’s not, it just brings dizzying relief into Sid’s system more than just any breath would because, god, this is Nate and Sid gets to have all of him. 

Nate pulls him away, and this time Sid’s panting loudly, mouth open like he could taste Nate’s dick from here if he tried hard enough. Nate looks at him, eyes dark and jaw clenched. 

“You’re so fucking _filthy, _Jesus, Sid. You want it so fucking bad, don’t you?”

“Please,” Sid begs, biting his lip. “Please, Nate.” 

Nate swears and spreads his legs a little. Sid’s mouth waters just looking at Nate’s dick, standing up thick and proud against his body as he says, “Suck on my balls while I think about it, yeah?” 

SId moans, closing his eyes for a minute while he waits for his heart to stop trying to jump out of his chest. He glances at Nate’s face and Nate looks back. “Go ahead,” he says, when Sid keeps looking at him. 

He goes ahead. 

It’s not as good as having Nate’s dick in his mouth but it still makes Sid’s toes curl a little. He takes his time getting the sac wet, tongue first before he sucks Nate’s balls into his mouth, pushing himself closer until it feels a little hard to breathe. Like this, with drool leaking out of his mouth and his eyes shut as he focuses on doing what he's been ordered, he feels every bit filthy as Nate accuses him of being sometimes— feels like a cock-hungry whore.

Sid moans around his mouthful, sucking in quick, short breaths through his nose, desperate not to have to pull off. 

Nate tugs him off again a little while later. 

“Okay,” Nate says, voice rough, more affected now and trying not to let it show. “You’ve earned it, on the bed then.” 

Sid scrambles up into position, keeping his legs spread even as he lies back, eager to let Nate decide what happens. He can trust Nate to decide well for him. He doesn’t have to worry, he can just be what his body aches to be sometimes. 

Nate considers him for a moment, then goes back to the drawer he was rummaging in earlier. Sid’s heart pounds as Nate pulls out clover clamps, holding them up where Sid can see, “Okay?”

“Yes.” 

“Good, ‘cause for the next few days I want you to feel me every time your shirt rubs on your tits.” 

Sid moans, squeezing his eyes shut. He doesn’t know what's worse: Nate’s fondness of making Sid cry by playing with his nipples until they feel bruised, the fact that he calls them tits or the fact that Sid _likes it._

Nate climbs on top of him, no warning, knees on either side of his hips, body pressed against Sid’s dick. It’s a _lot _and Sid feels lucky that he’s older now—he doesn’t want to embarrass himself or give Nate a reason to punish him.

Nate grins down at him, dropping down onto his forearms for a kiss, grabbing Sid’s wrists and pinning them down. Sid kisses back easily, letting Nate’s mouth coax his own open as Nate takes the lead, enjoying the weight on top of his own body. It’s good enough to make him shiver when Nate grinds forward, his dick pressing against Sid’s body, wet. 

He wonders if Nate tastes his dick on Sid’s mouth and _shivers. _

Eventually Nate pulls back, smiling pleasantly at Sid. “Can you keep your wrists there without help?” he asks, stroking Sid’s nipples with the pad of his thumb.

Sid takes a minute to think, trying his best not to let Nate’s thumb, rubbing more firmly now, distract him. He shakes his head, says, “I don’t think so. Can I grab onto the headboard?” and then, “Please.” 

“Look who’s a polite boy,” Nate coos, condescending. “Yeah, go ahead.” 

Sid does, moving quickly into the position.. He’s glad for it because his arms jerk hard as Nate digs his nails into his nipple. It _hurts _and Sid makes an embarrassing noise, spreading his legs some more. 

Nate pinches his nipple and then digs his nails in again. His eyes are sharp on Sid’s face and Sid’s grateful he still has permission to close his eyes— he doesn’t think he can handle this if Nate makes him keep them open. 

It also means that he’s not prepared at all when Nate takes his nipple into his mouth, no nonsense as he laps over it with the broad of his tongue, fingers pinching the other one hard. The combination of sensations makes Sid cry out a little “Fuck!” before he swallows his sounds back.

He catches Nate’s gaze this time, his eyes bright with his delight as he digs his teeth into Sid’s nipple and his _twists _the other one. Sid grits his teeth, groaning as the hurt sparks something hot and needy down his spine. 

Nate pulls away for a minute, fingers working both nipples, gentler now in a way that makes Sid’s nerves sing because it means Nate’s not done hurting him just yet and those gentle touches are going to change in a heartbeat. 

“You remember that time up at the cabin last summer?” Nate asks, and Sid can think of a lot of times up at the cabin last summer. “When Marchy and Hallsy and a bunch of the guys were up for a week of training and we all got niced and buzzed?”

Sid nods, still unsure about what Nate’s talking about specifically, too focused on the sensations his body is experiencing to really think. 

“You can’t remember, can you? You’re so dumb when you’ve got someone playing with you,” Nate coos, admiring the blush on Sid’s face. “I’m talking about that time I took you into the bedroom with me and played with your tits with the boys right outside.” 

Sid remembers now, makes an embarrassing noise, body tingling with the memory of Nate’s touch right along with the real thing. “Oh there we go,” Nate laughs. “You remember now? How I had to gag you with your own shirt so they wouldn't hear, how swollen your nipples were afterwards? How you cried when I made you put that shirt back on and go outside? You couldn’t even jump into the lake, could you?” Sid rememberssitting on the dock, laughing a little while the guys jumped in, avoiding having to take his shirt off, feeling the rub of the fabric on his nipples with every breath, how Marchy had tried pulling him in anyways and how Nate had to dunk him underwater to stop him. 

That night Nate had jerked off on his chest and then made him finger himself until he came, muffled by Nate’s briefs this time. It had been humiliating and Sid had barely gotten three fingers inside his hole before he was coming. 

Nate bits his nipple again, forcing him out of the memory and back into the torture he’s being subjected to now. 

“Nate,” he gasps, breathless. 

“Yeah, I know,” Nate soothes, fingers twisting hard, bringing tears to Sid’s eyes. “I know, Sid.”

When he finally stops his assault on Sid’s chest, Sid’s nipples are swollen and bright red with blood, bruise hot with sensation. Nate smiles down at his work, pleased. 

“Do your tits hurt?” he asks, like he doesn’t know the answer. 

“They hurt so much,” Sid answers, voice thick with tears, and then before Nate can admonish him, “My tits hurt so much, Nate.” 

Nate grabs the clamps then, smiling when Sid moans out a little _no. _They hurt going on, pinching and biting at him and Sid pants, careful to regulate his breath. There’s a chain connecting the two clamps and Nate gives it an experimental tug, laughing when Sid bites his lip, hard and says “There you go.” 

Sid whimpers again, pushing his chest up a little. He can just imagine the slutty image he makes and blushes. Nate likes him slutty. 

“Head hanging off the edge of the bed.” Nate doesn’t even look at him while Sid moves. It’s a shivery kind of submission, seeing that Nate can’t be bothered to make sure he’s following instructions, already knows that Sid will. 

Sid kind of wants to be contrary and hold back. He doesn’t, because the weight of the clamps on his tits reminds him that Nate’s got plenty of tools up his sleeve to tip pleasure-pain into pain. 

Nate’s moves into position, strokes his dick a few times, so close to Sid’s face that his knuckles graze his mouth, knocking against his lips pleasantly. “You’ll do a good job, won’t you?” Nate asks, gripping himself by the base of his dick, holding it right out of reach. 

Sid sticks his tongue out in answer. 

He’s not prepared for Nate pinching it between his fingers, not ready when Nate says, “Uh huh, answer me.” He doesn't let go and Sid feels another twist of embarrassment in his stomach at what Nate wants. 

He sounds stupid when he tries to talk with his tongue sticking out like that but he tries anyways, “Yes, Nate.” 

Nate laughs, genuine delight. Sid thinks it over the fact that Sid sounds so _dumb. _That makes his stomach twist in a gut-deep embarrassment more than any of the condescension. If Sid were any younger he’d be wondering what it says about him that his dick is leaving a trail of precome on his stomach even now—he knows now.

He doesn’t get to parse it out much longer because he’s busy trying not to pull his tongue back in his mouth and swallow when Nate rubs his dick on it once, twice. He’s teasing them both, and Sid’s little whine does nothing more than egg him on. 

Finally, when Sid feels like he might go out of his mind, Nate makes his move. “Put your tongue back in and relax. Gonna use you now.” 

Sid does as he’s told. The first thrust into his mouth is shallow, just the head of Nate’s dick dragging against his soft palate. Sid licks at what he can reach but he doesn’t try to swallow it down. Experience tells him Nate will let him know what he wants. 

Then, Nate keeps thrusting deeper and steadier. Sid makes sure to rub his tongue on what he can reach, flicking it up to the head of Nate’s dick on every thrust back. It’s a bad position to be sucking dick in— Sid cant even really do anything, but Nate doesn’t want him to. He keeps his jaw relaxed, mouth watering, anticipating the moment Nate will thrust deeper and reminds himself that _that’s _what Sid wants. 

It takes a few shallow thrusts but Nate finally does push into his throat. It’s everything Sid’s been looking forward to since Nate first put him on his knees. He closes his eyes, relaxing into it, letting his throat open right up for Nate. He focuses on swallowing, trying not to choke too hard—he wants to choke just enough to make Nate’s hips stutter but not enough so that Nate pulls out. 

Then, as he’s trying to do that, he feels a sharp white-hot pain in his chest and screams, muffled by the dick around his throat. He chokes, loud and ugly and Nate gives him a few more thrusts before stopping.

With his mouth empty, Sid’s free to scream again when Nate tugs on clamps again, pain travelling from his nipples up and down his body. It hurts so much and Nate’s not being nice about it, tugging again, tightening the clamps on him some more. There’s no respite, not even when Nate lets go, the cruel design of the clamps keeping them held just as tight as Nate had pulled on them.

Nate makes little soothing noises as he lets go, hands smoothly sliding up and down his torso, on his ribs, down his belly. Once, Sid had asked him why he does that and Nate had shrugged, said that he liked feeling the heaving shakes of Sid’s body, enjoyed feeling the pain he’s caused under his palms, and some days Sid wonders how it took him this long to realize that Nate is a sadist. 

“You ready to take it again?” Nate asks, dick resting on Sid’s mouth when Sid can breathe again. Sid doesn’t waste hard-earned breath on talking, nods instead. Nate doesn’t make him say it out loud, just sliding back inside. 

This time, Nate doesn’t take his time building up to his rhythm, clearly unwilling to go slow now that he’s got Sid right where he wants him. Sid wouldn’t be anywhere else either, doesn’t want anything other than Nate’s dick in his mouth, sliding down his throat, blocking his airway. 

He forces himself to breathe through his nose in small, heavy puffs, eyes squeezed shut, swallowing frantically. 

Nate’s hands leave his face and Sid braces himself. It does nothing to stop the searing pain and pleasure that follows as Nate tugs on his chain again. Sid gags, arching up to try and avoid the pain. Nate’s having none of it, shoves him back down and pulls again in punishment, rabbiting his hips even deeper until Sid wonders if Nate’s gonna let him go lightheaded. 

Nate doesn’t and despite knowing it’s for the better Sid wants nothing more than to let it happen. 

It goes on like that for a few long minutes, and Sid gets his throat fucked until it feels tender, red hot and bruised. Nate doesn’t pull on his chain again but he does keep smoothing his hands up and down Sid’s body, the movement making Sid tense up everytime he remembers the pain. 

Nate pulls out of his mouth with a filthy sound, groans like he's reluctant to do it. His dick is heavy and wet with thick spit and tempting but Sid doesn’t dare chase after it with his nipples hurting as much as they do. 

“Come here,” Nate says and coaxes him back up on the bed. He settles up against the headboard, and pulls Sid onto his lap. Sid pants with his face pressed against Nate’s throat, leaning on him to let him take the weight for a bit. 

Nate’s patient, stroking his back, the top of his ass, over his ribs. Sid makes the mistake of relaxing. 

“You’re gonna do one more thing for me, ‘kay?” 

Sid closes his eyes, whimpers and says, “Yes, Nate.” His voice sounds fucked up. 

“Good. You’re gonna take those clamps off for me.” Sid whimpers, tears stinging at his eyes because he can already feel the phantom pain at that.

Nate smiles, grabs something from the side table, holds it out for Sid to see. He sobs when he registers what it is— another set of clamps, alligator clips this time, padded so they’re less cruel. But Nate’s kindness doesn’t go far because each clamp comes with a little weight attached to it and Nate’s got more of them in his hand. It’s gonna hurt so bad, Sid fucking _knows _it. 

“And when I’m done looking at your swollen tits,” Nate continues, ignoring Sid, “I’m gonna clamp them up again with this. Then I’ll decide how you’ll come. That good?”

Its _not, _it’s not good at all. It’s cruel. 

It’s everything Sid wants. 

He nods. 

Nate doesn’t push him on it, just stroking his sides for a few moments. He kisses Sid again, licking into his mouth in that way that makes it clear that he doesn’t care if Sid’s hurting too much to kiss back.

“Go ahead,” Nate prompts, pulling back. “Take them off, one at a time please.”

Sid takes them off, one after the other. He tries to keep a stiff upper lip through it, biting his lip so hard he tastes rust, but it _aches, _and Sid has no chance of winning against the gasp crawling its way up his throat. Nate doesn’t even look at his face, stares at his chest the entire time and that just makes him cry even harder. 

“Oh, look at this,” Nate says softly though not at all nice, using his big hands to knead Sid’s chest a little. He keeps his distance from Sid’s nipples but hovers close enough that the suggestion of his touch keeps Sid trying his best to stay still. 

Nate pinches his side, says, “That was an order. Look down at your tits.” Sid does. They look swollen, dark red—like they’ve been tortured all night. 

“Don’t you look pretty?” Nate says, that voice again cutting through everything. 

Sid thinks he looks ridiculous. He thinks he looks like a slut with his bruised chest, his wet, snotty face, his _everything_. That’s not what Nate wants to hear so Sid shudders, nods, “I do. I look really pretty.”

Nate smiles. Then, before Sid can even register him moving, ducks down to suck one nipple into his mouth. Sid _screams, _hoarseness in his throat from the throatfuck coming back tenfold. Nate’s not exactly being gentle but he's not being particularly rough either, just solid, broad licks. He doesn’t suck, thank god, but after everything else, the stimulation practically feels like torture. It’s enough to tear involuntary noises out of his throat that Nate pays no attention to and switches sides, just as steady and merciless on this one. 

Sid’s trembling by the time Nate pulls back. His entire body feels like it’s one big raw nerve. It hurts—it feels _alive. _

“Okay?” Nate asks, holding up the new clamps. 

Sid closes his eyes, nods. 

This time, he screams when the clamps go on. Of course it hurts more than anything else has tonight—that’s how Nate planned it. Still, the red hot pain catches him off guard. Nate looks up at him, gives him a bright smile when he can finally see through his tears long enough to make eye contact. 

Sid screams again, louder, when Nate puts on the other clamp—turns out that knowing what it's going to feel like doesn’t make it any less painful.

“I’m gonna put some extra weight on both now,” Nate tells him, calm. Still, he waits for Sid to calm down and say a shaky _yes _before he goes on this time. 

Sid’s skirting close to his limit now, and Nate knows it, but he also knows to not pull back until he's right up at that line.

“Kiss me?” Sid asks, soft and shaky as Nate goes to put the weight on him. Nate stops, giving him a little smile and leans in for a kiss. Sid can barely manage to do more than breathe and keep his mouth open but Nate doesn't ask him to, pulling away with a soft bite on his lower lip. 

“Good?” Nate asks, unbearably tender even with the way he's hurting Sid. 

“Yeah.” 

The extra weight on the clamps of isn’t as dramatic as Sid had been scared it was—doesn’t suddenly make him feel like he’s going to need to safeword out. Instead it’s just…a heavy weight, just adding that bit of pressure. It’s going to hurt more the longer it goes on but Sid’s grateful they’re not the clover clamps. He couldn’t manage _that _pain. 

“Good,” Nate tells him. Then he’s touching Sid’s dick for the first time in what feels like ages, and suddenly Sid remembers that he has a dick and it’s been hard for a long time now. Nate strokes him, wet with the lube he’s produced from somewhere when Sid wasn’t looking, sliding his fist up and down Sid’s cock. It’s not tight or fast enough, not yet, but it does make Sid gasp, abs tightening. 

“You ready to come yet?” Nate asks, grinning because Sid’s been ready to come for a while now and he knows it. 

“Yes,” Sid says. 

“Get on your hands and knees then.” Sid whimpers the entire time he shifts into position, gingerly moving onto his hands. Gravity drags the clamps down, the weight on them impossible to ignore now, making his nipples ache. 

He’s not gonna be able to put on a shirt without feeling Nate’s work he thinks, remembering Nate’s promise. 

“Stay up on your hands and knees. I don’t wanna see you put your chest down on the bed,” Nate orders, jostling him just enough that the clamps swing a little. Sid clenches his teeth against his scream, opting to sob instead because that's easier somehow. 

Apparently Nate’s decided he’s not had enough of torturing Sid, because once again he takes his sweet time with fingering Sid, circling his lube slick thumb over Sid’s hole. The pressure and the slickness makes it feel like it could press inside anytime, but of course Nate doesn’t actually do that, not until Sid can feel his hole clenching.

“Hungry, aren’t you?” Nate says, voice low as he finally presses inside. He catches Sid off guard with two fingers instead of one. It makes Sid gasp at the stretch, forcing himself into a deeper arch, sticking his ass up and being careful to keep his best up. 

Nate presses inside, fingers thick and relentless, and the pressure on Sid’s prostate nearly drives him crazy as he tries to stay still and take it. Sid moans with every push and pull of Nate’s fingers, moaning harder when two fingers turn into three. He can’t help but gasp with Nate’s murmurs, too low for Sid to hear but the tone familiar enough to make him blush.

He’s glad Nate’s not making him respond right now because he’s not sure he could even if he wanted to. 

Nate’s not done being cruel tonight though, a fact that he makes clear as he slips the tips of his fingers inside Sid and stills, saying, “Time for you to do some of the work, Sid. If you need it this bad you better fuck yourself on it.” 

At first Sid thinks that it doesn’t even seem that difficult of a task. It’s not even all that embarrassing in the scheme of things, especially when Sid wants to come so badly. Then he starts going for it, pushing his hips back, fucking back on Nate’s fingers and realizes with a moan that the motion of his body is making his nipple clamps move, pull a little bit more with every movement. 

It _hurts _and it feels so fucking good, it feels like there’s a line straight down his body, lighting a spark from his tits to his dick to his ass. Everything hurts—his tits from being tortured, his dick from how hard it's been, his hole from the ache of the rest of his body. 

“You’re such a slut for pain, aren’t you?” Nate asks, far too soft for the hand on Sid’s hip, yanking him back and helping him along to fuck his hole, “I’ve barely even touched you except to make you cry and look how hard you are, Sid. Isn’t that a little fucked up, baby?” 

Nate’s words just add to the nasty, slippery pile of shame that gathers in his gut, makes his abs tighten. It pushes his unresisting body towards the edge but it’s not nearly enough. It makes Sid desperate and finally let go of any control he had left, makes him beg, unable to keep it at bay anymore. “Please Nate, please—fuck, please god let me come, please.”

For a moment Nate stays quiet, keeps pulling Sid back on his fingers, devastatingly unresponsive. For a second Sid wonders if Nate’s not going to let him come at all tonight—a thought does nothing to stop him from getting closer and closer. 

Finally, Nate’s other hand goes to Sid’s dick, circling it loosely so every thrust of Sid’s hips means Sid’s fucking his hand and—oh, fuck. “Please” Sid begs, again, desperate to not be bad now, especially not with how much he’s endured tonight. 

“No,” Nate says, pulling his fingers out and his hand away. “You’re gonna get me off first, and then you’ll get to come.” With a pang of shame, Sid remembers that Nate hadn’t actually come in his mouth earlier because Sid hadn’t gotten him there. 

Nate makes Sid turn over, kneeling on the bed in front of him. Sid’s self conscious about how red his face must be, how wet it is, tears and snot. Nate doesn’t comment but that doesn’t mean that he doesn’t chuckle, giving Sid a quick once over. The message is clear. 

“Do you like these?” Nate asks, tugging on the clamps until Sid gasps.

“I do.” 

“Yeah? What do you like best about them?” 

Sid closes his eyes for a minute, swallowing. “They hurt a lot.” 

“And you’re a slut for pain, aren’t you?” 

Sid feels like a fucking baby, crying as much as he is, but it’s practically an involuntary response to Nate asking that question. He also knows not answering isn't an option so he nods, meeting Nate’s eyes like Nate likes. His dick throbs, his mouth painfully empty, his hole aching—he needs to please Nate. He needs something. 

“I am,” he answers finally, voice shaking again. “I’m a slut for pain Nate, please. I love it when you hurt me.” 

Nate’s smile is more genuine this time. “Good. Since you like the pain so much we’re gonna take them off, okay?” Sid nods again, a little frantic because he knows its gonna hurt but grateful for the weight off him anyways. 

Despite his eagerness when Nate’s fingers go to his chest, he shudders, remembering what had happened the last time the clamps had come off. Nate reads his mind, laughing, “No, no, you’re done with the clamps for tonight. I don’t want you walking into your locker room with tits so fat and swollen that someone else gets ideas about putting their mouth on ‘em.” 

Sid shudders again with a fresh wave of tears, but he sticks his chest out for Nate anyways, threading his arms behind his back so he can get good leverage in holding the posture. 

Nate doesn’t fuck with him this time when he takes off the clamps. He just goes for it, pulls both of them off at once in a blaze of pain and sits back to watch Sid’s face as he sobs, the blood flooding back into his nipples, making everything ache. 

“God, Sid, you’re so fucking hot,” Nate says, big hands spanning the width of Sid’s ribcage. “Get on your stomach right here; I want you to blow me like that.”

Getting Nate’s dick in his mouth again is a relief. It’s something to do, someone to focus on that isn’t him and how much everything aches, how much that ache makes everything in him go red hot and hungry to come. This way, with Nate’s dick in his mouth, blood hot and hard as steel, Sid doesn’t have to focus on any of that. 

“I don’t wanna fuck your face, okay? I want you to blow me,” Nate tells him, carding his fingers through Sid’s hair when Sid doesn’t move with Nate’s dick in his mouth. 

Sid hums his assent and gets to work. After all these years, Sid knows exactly what Nate likes: a slow, teasing start with plenty of tongue and attention to the head of his dick and then a wet, messy slide into his mouth and down his throat.

It takes a bit of concentration to focus on being good and wet and slick when Sid just wants the comfort of Nate’s dick down his throat, but Nate makes the loudest, happiest noises when Sid tongues the head of his dick, licking right against where Nate’s leaking. 

The taste of Nate’s precome blooms on Sid’s tongue and he moans, loud and deep, and it makes Nate moan in response, fingers tightening in Sid’s curls and earning a throaty little, “Yeah, Sid, you’re doing good. You’re makin’ me feel so good.” 

Sid whimpers, blinking his eyes open as he grabs Nate’s dick, pulling off just enough to let a long line of spit drip down to Nate’s dick, coating it. Nate moans, squeezing his eyes shut as Sid takes him back in his mouth, swallowing around Nate this time as he takes him deeper. Sid keeps his eyes open this time, eager to watch Nate’s reaction and eager to please.

He doesn’t get to keep watching Nate’s reactions for long though because Nate grabs him by the hair and pulls him off again, this time pushing his face down so he can rest his cheek on the cushion of Nate’s thighs. 

“You’re doing good, but now we’re taking this at my pace.” Nate sounds breathless enough for Sid to count it as a win. Still, it’s a relief to take his time to breathe through his mouth, panting as Nate cards his fingers through Sid’s hair, petting and soothing him for a minute or two. 

“Okay,” Nate says, when he’s gotten tired of waiting. Sid lifts his head, blinks up at Nate. Nate smiles, eyes hooded. “God, you’re so sweet when you’ve been worn out. Up for some more? You can nod or shake your head.” 

Sid nods.

Nate doesn’t ask again, just lifts Sid’s face up to the right height with a tight grip on the hair at the crown of his head, uses the other to grab his dick. Sid already knows what he wants, lets his mouth go soft and lax as Nate slides the head of his dick on his lips, painting the curve of them with precome. He waits for Nate’s grunt before he sticks his tongue out a little, moaning when Nate presses his dick against it for a moment before slapping it with it. He whines, somehow finds it in himself to be embarrassed when Nate slaps him with his dick again, on his cheekbone this time. 

Nate’s loved doing this to him since they first started sleeping together. At first it had been cheesy, felt like something Nate saw once in porn and wanted to try out. But as Sid handed over the reigns to Nate, Nate had started doing it more often, filth spilling out of his mouth the entire time. Then, somewhere along the line, Sid’s humiliated agreeability turned into arousal. It’s become something that he _craves_. Embarrassingly, that happens a lot when it comes to Nate. 

Right now, with Nate dragging his dick all over Sid’s face, marking him up and making his mouth water, Sid can’t remember why this used to do nothing for him. Now, all he wants to do is be good and patient, waiting for Nate to finish taking what he wants. 

“You want it back in your mouth?” Nate asks, holding the head of his dick against Sid’s mouth. Sid nods, staring up at Nate, hopes it conveys his pleading. “Are you a slut who needs it in his mouth?” 

Again, Sid nods, grinding forward a bit against the mattress. 

Nate doesn’t make him ask again, more controlling this time as he fucks into Sid’s mouth shallowly, just the head of his dick dragging against Sid’s tongue, his dick sliding in and out of Sid’s soft, pursing lips. He lets himself drool this time, wet and messy. Every time Nate’s dick pulls out, it’s wet with Sid’s spit. Sid lets himself go a little cross-eyed looking at it. Nate doesn’t have to point it out for Sid to feel ridiculous. 

Eventually, Nate starts barking out instructions, “Tighter” and “Wetter, Sid,” and Sid does as he’s told, happy to go along with it, mouth watering as he thinks about Nate coming in his mouth. He doesn’t mind Nate’s hipping rabbiting up to fuck his throat again, doesn’t mind Nate’s tight grip on his hair, doesn’t even mind the trouble he’s having breathing like this. All he wants is to make Nate come. 

“Swallow it,” Nate grits out eventually and Sid would be offended that Nate would think he’d do anything else but he’s too busy doing as he’s told as Nate comes in his mouth. Sid swallows, eager to keep up, not let anything slip out of his mouth. Nate keeps him right there, hand tight on the back of his neck, holding him even as his dick goes softer in Sid’s mouth, hips pumping to try and fuck himself deeper. 

Sid rests his cheek on Nate’s thigh when he’s allowed to pull off, thinks about how beautiful Nate looks like that, dick lying soft and wet on his stomach, flush climbing up his chest, head tipped back.

Nate pulls him up for a kiss eventually, dragging him up the bed in a way that Sid might pretend to be embarrassed by if he were still trying to convince himself that he isn’t into it. 

“I can tell you love being used,” Nate tells him, soft and hoarse. “You’re so good at taking it.”

Sid lets himself melt into the kisses Nate gives him this time, exhausted, sighing softly when Nate pulls away. “There you go,” Nate whispers, staring into Sid’s face. “You’ve been so good at taking it, why don’t I give you something now?”

“Can I come?” Sid asks, soft, hoping to take advantage of the moment. It doesn’t work.

“That’s a ridiculous question, and you know it. I’ll tell you if I want you to come,” Nate says, rolling his eyes in a casual dismissal that makes Sid wanna curl up and be whatever Nate tells him to be. 

This time, Sid ends up on his stomach, pillows propping up his hips and trembling under Nate’s tongue. “Hold still,” Nate tells him, mouth ghosting over Sid’s hole in a cruel tease while Sid tries to string a sentence together in agreement. He doesn’t quite get there before Nate’s pressing a soft, tease of a kiss to Sid’s hole, and thankfully Nate doesn’t seem to hold it against him because he’s pressing his tongue in almost immediately, wet mouth pursing at Sid. 

Nate usually takes his time building up to this kind of messy tonguefuck but tonight he seems to know that Sid can’t stand it, diving straight into it with spit and tongue right away. Sid can come on Nate’s mouth, has done it before, but this time Nate doesn’t seem interested in making that happen. 

That’s good too, in its own way. The idea that Nate’s giving him this rimjob because Nate wants to do it for himself and Sid just happens to be there makes Sid shiver pleasantly, eyes slipping shut as he enjoys the sensation, appreciating what Nate’s giving him. Nate’s eaten Sid out plenty over the years and this isn’t even close to the most memorable times. Still, this is Nate, and Nate never does anything halfheartedly, so by the time Nate’s done with him, Sid feels soft and wet. When Nate tells him to turn over, he does it, feeling a little weighed down and tired, relaxing into the bed.

That calm feeling goes away with a yelp as soon as Nate grabs the best of his dick and swallows him right down. 

“Nate—fuck.” 

Nate moans around his dick, swallows once, the grip of his throat making Sid twitch before he pulls off, slides his hand up on a slow pull off Sid’s did. He’s smirking. “Glad to see you’re still awake, Sid.” 

“Keep your eyes on me, and tell me when you’re close.” Nate’s mouth is back on his dick before he can breathe, this time just around the head, loose enough that Sid doesn’t fear coming without permission but enough tongue that it makes Sid shiver up and down his back. Still, it doesn't take Sid long at all to feel himself tipping closer to the edge and, despite every bone in his body urging him to just do it, Sid gasps out a warning. 

Nate pulls off, grabbing his dick around the base, the tight circle of his index, middle fingers and thumb keeping him from losing it. 

Sid knew it was coming but it makes him tear up anyways, desperation curling up inside him. 

“I know, baby,” Nate tells him, kissing his thigh. “I know, I’m sorry.” He’s not. He makes it clear by doing it again, ducking and sucking the head of Sid’s dick into his mouth. The soft, wet suction keeping Sid squirming while his hand jacks what’s not in his mouth. 

He keeps a loose grip on everything—mouth and hand, but again Sid has to grit out a warning through his sore throat. Once again Nate pulls off, keeping eye contact with Sid through it all and tells him, “You’re being good. You’re listening to me even though I know you wanna come,” and then after a moment, “Are your tits still hurting?” 

He doesn’t wait for an answer, taking Sid’s dick back into his mouth. It’s meant as a reminder for Sid more than anything else, and Sid knows it. That doesn’t stop it from working because suddenly Sid remembers the ache in his chest, the background noise of it ratcheting up to a hundred again. Unsurprisingly, Sid has to warn Nate even faster this time. 

It goes like that twice more before Sid’s sobbing too hard to really breathe properly, snot blocking his nose and making him pant through his mouth. This time, Nate doesn’t go back to sucking Sid. 

By the time Nate slides back up his body, kissing him again, tongue sliding against Sid’s in a way that makes Sid not care at all about where Nate’s mouth has been, the _air _on his dick hurts. Nate doesn’t give him any warning before he pushes one finger inside Sid, helped along with nothing but his spit and leftover lube. 

His dick jerks, drawing attention to itself. It’s so hard it feels sore. It’s not exactly an unfamiliar sensation, Sid’s brain tells him. It feels like it’s bruised up, like Nate’s been smacking it around—and christ, even the memory of that gets his dick jerking. 

“What are you thinking about?” Nate asks him, hoarse and lazy now. Sid knows better than to think that means that Nate’s gonna go easy on him if he breaks a rule. 

He doesn’t lie to Nate; that's rule number one. 

“I was thinking about when you spank my dick and then make me get hard again,” Sid confesses, more tears leaking out of the corners of his eyes. “How you laugh at me when I try to protect myself—” and then, “God, Nate please, _please._” 

“Relax, Sid,” Nate coaxes giving him a slow, intolerable stroke up his shaft. He pauses at the head of Sid’s dick, rubbing over his slit slowly and softly. The notion feels painfully familiar and Sid braces himself. It’s useless, and he still _screams _at the feeling of Nate’s nail digging into his slit, tugging like he wants to tear Sid open here too—like he wants to push his way inside just like he’s pushed inside everywhere Sid has to offer. 

When Sid finally stops screaming, body shaking with the pain of it all Nate looks at him. Finally, “Go ahead then, you can come,” Nate tells him, casually, a little bored and that, along with Nate curling his finger once, hard, makes Sid finally come. It’s fucking intense, Sid’s entire body lighting up with the force of it. Sid tenses hard, barely daring to breathe, riding out the waves of it. Of course Nate’s really stroking his dick now, working him hard in the aftermath of sensitivity. 

He’s a fucking sadist, Sid remembers, his tits throbbing helpfully.

It’s a hell of an orgasm, travelling all the way up and down his body, toes curling and hole clenching around the finger Nate’s got in him. He can feel come spurting all over his stomach, his chest, some on his fucking chin because, god, he’s needed this so much. Sid fucking swears he can feel it in his teeth, rocking him into a thankful, wonderful oblivion. 

“Good boy,” Nate says when Sid comes to be aware of what’s happening again. They’ve moved, Nate’s chest pressed against Sid’s back, Sid’s weight resting on Nate. Nate kisses him, soft and slow, tongue and lips. It’s a little awkward with Nate’s chest pressed against his back but he can’t really complain with the solidity of Nate’s body behind him.

“You made such a mess, Sid, look at you,” Nate tells him, looking into his eyes when Sid can finally make them focus on Nate. Sid smiles back dopily. 

“Thank you, Nate,” Sid says, voice a little slurred as Nate kisses his jaw gently, sucking a mark right under the hinge of it.

“You’re welcome, baby,” Nate says, softly, gripping his throat gently, grinding forward. Then he tips Sid over onto his stomach and manhandles his knees under him, tugging Sid up and away, just right until his chest is pressed to the bed and his ass is arching up. It’s a position Nate’s had him in countless times before. There’s still a hiss of shame, but really Sid’s too tired to even bother pretending he wants to do anything about it. 

“Now, you’ve gotten yours so it’s time to get mine, isn’t it?” Nate asks him, gentle even as he pushes Sid’s thighs further apart with his legs. Sid nods, a soft _yeah, _and Nate laughs a little. “You’re so fucking sweet when you’ve been hurt and taken care of.” Sid nods along again, eyes hooded as he folds his arms and rests his head on them. 

Nate doesn’t bother saying anything else, clearly recognizing how far gone Sid is. He thumbs at Sid’s hole, spit wet finger teasing over it, softer now because of his earlier work. He doesn’t push inside until he’s done playing, gentle about it even then, but Sid still puffs out a long breath. 

Nate pushes deeper with the next thrust, smiling when Sid sighs happily, arching his back to take what Nate wants. It doesn’t take long for Nate to get impatient with the toying around though, and Sid knows if he was actually going to get fucked tonight, Nate would already be inside him. So he doesn’t flinch or shy away when he feels something slick trickling down between his cheeks, over his hole.

He glances back, a punched out noise escaping his throat when he sees the long line of spit trailing down to his hole from Nate’s mouth. Nate meets his eyes and Sid whines, putting his head back to rest in the cradle of forearms as his dick twitches valiantly.

Then it’s Nate’s dick, lube and spit slick, sliding in between Sid’s cheeks, hot and thick in a way that brings back the sensory memory of Nate being inside him. Sid shudders, pushing back a little, and Nate makes a low sound like he would laugh if he had the capacity. 

“Don’t worry,” he says, saccharine sweeet, “I won’t fuck you.”

Then he starts thrusting, the length of his dick sliding between Sid’s cheeks, squeezed toward helpfully by Nate’s hands, both of them digging into Sid’s skin, hopefully leaving marks. His dick keeps rubbing on Sid’s soft hole, tugging wetly with every quick slide and all logic flies out the window with it—Sid slurs, “Fuck me, please, you should fuck me.” 

Nate swears, pushes at Sid’s shoulder like he can shove his face down, hisses “Fucking christ_, shut up_, Sid,” he pants, adding, “I won’t fuck you tonight, fuck. You’re just saying that because you’re getting dick hungry.” 

It sounds like he’s trying to convince himself. A part of Sid can’t help but hope that Nate disregards his earlier request in favour of this new one, most of him knowing that Nate would never—he’s got too much self control, always did, even when he was new at this. 

Nate keeps going like that, still doing no more than glancing over his hole in a tease, Sid’s crease getting wetter and wetter with each slide of his dick. He comes with a grunt, Sid’s name spilling out of his mouth along with a wet, dirty sensation. He slides again, once, twice, three times and then finally he stops, dick too soft to keep going. 

Sid’s expecting Nate’s thumb on his hole again, wet with come. He knows Nate’s gonna push his come inside Sid like he always does. Knowing doesn’t stop the sensation from making him shudder, pleasure and shame and pride mixing together at the thought that Nate wants to mark him up. 

But then again, Nate’s always been a little bit like that, possessive of what he feels is his. Still writes his name on his things, demands his friends’ attention, is fiercely loyal to his team. All of it. Sid doesn’t know when he became something that Nate started categorizing as his, but he doesn’t mind at all, just sighs happily and lets Nate makes his skin buzz with arousal that he has no control over. 

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed that! Please drop a comment if you did because I'm incredibly needy.  
Kink warnings:
> 
> Feminization: Nate calls Sid's pecs and nipples tits  
Exhibitionism: Nate describes an instance of him and Sid hooking up in a private space while some of their friends were right outside  
Breathplay: Nate makes Sid hold his breath and tells him when he can breathe again


End file.
